lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Not in Portland
foi o sétimo episódio da 3ª Temporada e o 56º de Lost; foi ao ar em 7 de Fevereiro de 2007 após um intervalo de 3 meses. Jack está no comando do destino da vida de Ben literalmente em suas mãos. Enquanto isso, Kate e Sawyer acham um aliado nos Outros, e Juliet faz uma decisão chocante que pode comprometer sua estada com seu pessoal. Sinopse Flashback Juliet está sentada em uma praia, segurando um pequeno kit fechado, com lágrimas nos olhos. Depois de assistir o pôr do sol, ela entra em um laboratório e passa por Ethan no corredor, que lhe diz "oi". Ela entra em um quarto com velas acesas, com um tocador de música que está no final de uma canção, e uma mulher em uma cama com uma roupa cobrindo sua cabeça. Juliet abre o kit e prepara uma seringa com uma vacina desconhecida. A mulher acorda e Juliet injeta a seringa em seu estômago. É revelado que essa mulher é Rachel, irmã de Juliet, e Juliet é uma médica escondendo o que está fazendo "dele". Juliet abre as cortinas que revelam o céu de Miami ao fundo. Juliet entra no Laboratório de Pesquisas Médicas da Universidade Central de Miami durante a madrugada. Seu celular toca e ela atende. Diana da Mittelos confirma a entrevista de Juliet com o Dr. Alpert para o próximo dia as 2h da tarde, se referindo a Juliet como "Dra. Burke". Juliet entra em um laboratório, e rouba vários frascos do remédio que ela injeta em sua irmã. De repente as luzes se acendem, e um homem e uma mulher entram no laboratório, flertando e acariciando um ao outro enquanto Juliet se esconde para não ser vista. Mas o celular de Juliet volta a tocar e Edmund Burke revelado como sendo o ex-marido de Juliet, apresenta ela a Sherry, sua atual namorada. Ele pede a Juliet para sair e para apagar as luzes. assistindo o filme da Mittelos.]] Juliet estuda dados de genética em seu computador. Sherry diz a ela que Edmund quer vê-la e que ela, Sherry, é a nova assistente de pesquisas. Edmund conta a Juliet que ele leu suas anotações e sabe o que ela está fazendo, sugerindo que isso pode ser considerado antiético e até criminoso dependendo dos resultados. Ele suspeita que irmã de Juliet é sua cobaia. Ele propõe uma ajuda. Juliet está em seu encontro com o Dr. Alpert da Mittelos Bioscience, que está apresentando um vídeo em slides sobre os aparelhos e aparatos em Portland, Oregon. Ele diz que existem várias facilidades para se viver, perto do laboratório. Ele diz que os empregados são felizes e gostam da liberdade devido a independência de dinheiro. Juliet pergunta porque eles estão interessados nela e ele dá uma referência sobre ela ter engravidado um rato do sexo masculino. Ele pede a ela para examinar um slide que contém raios-x de um útero. Ela diz que, julgando pela aparência do útero, ele pertence, provavelmente, a uma mulher na casa dos 70 anos. Dr. Alpert diz que a mulher tem 26 anos e oferece a Juliet a chance de estudar o caso. Juliet diz que seu ex-marido nunca deixaria ela ir, a menos que ele fosse atropelado por um ônibus. Juliet pede desculpas e sai, dizendo que ela não é uma líder. Juliet vai para casa e conta a sua irmã sobre a entrevista e seus sentimentos por falhar. Rachel revela que a pesquisa de Juliet deu certo e que ela está grávida, e que o que ela precisa agora é ficar boa de saúde. Ela diz a Juliet para confrontar Edmund. é apresentado a Juliet.]] Juliet encontra Edmund falando no celular com sua mãe fora do laboratório. Ela conta a ele que sua irmã está grávida mas que não pretende colaborar com ele. Ele para na rua, distraído, e é atingido por um ônibus. Juliet está no necrotério com o corpo de Edmund para ver o corpo e assinar alguns documentos. O médico a deixa sozinha e ela começa a chorar. O choro de Juliet é interrompido pela presença de Ethan. Ela pergunta se eles já se conhecem. Dr. Alpert aparece e consola-a. Ele apresenta Ethan a ela. Juliet está atordoada pelo fato de que, em sua entrevista com Dr. Alpert, ela comentou sobre Edmund ser atingido por um ônibus. Dr. Alpert diz que não se lembra dela dizer isso e insiste que foi um trágico acidente. Ele revela conhecimento sobre a irmã de Juliet, por causa de seu processo de recrutamento e pede a Juliet para ir a Portland por seis meses, mas admite que os laboratórios, na verdade, não ficam em Portland. Tempo Real Na Ilha dos Outros e Alex entram no esconderijo.]] Na sala de cirurgia na Estação Hidra, Jack usa o walkie-talkie para dizer a Kate que saia da ilha com Sawyer e entre em contato com ele quando estiverem a salvo contando a história que ele a contou quando se conheceram. Sawyer e Kate lutam com Danny e outro guarda. Sawyer usa o botão da comida para afastar Danny com a eletricidade e então o tranca na jaula. Tom pede para que Juliet salve Ben mas Jack diz que o deixará morrer. Juliet manda um dos Outros ir pegar Danny e irem atrás de "Austen" e "Ford". Ela autoriza eles a matarem se for necessário. Juliet diz a Jack que eles não podem escapar porque eles não estão próximos da ilha principal. Juliet sugere que eles cheguem a um acordo. Jack acusa Juliet de propor a morte de Ben, o que ela nega. Tom ordena que Juliet saia da sala de cirurgia. O Outro, que Juliet mandou, solta Danny e o outro guarda. Kate e Sawyer chegam na praia e contatam Jack pedindo um barco para poderem sair da ilha. Danny e outros dois encontram Sawyer e Kate, atiram no walkie-talkie, e perseguem eles pela floresta. As munições de Sawyer acabam e Kate está prestes a levar um tiro quando Alex com seu estilingue atira no Outro e manda os dois seguirem ela. Ela leva eles até um esconderijo em um buraco, coberto por grama. Ben acorda e escuta Tom confrontando Jack sobre a traição de Juliet. Ben pede para vê-la. Juliet está lá fora e é chamada para entrar por Tom. Kate, Sawyer e Alex deixam o lugar aonde estavam escondidos. Alex diz que não ha um caminho para a ilha principal mas ela pode os levar a um barco se eles a ajudarem a resgatar seu namorado Karl. na Sala 23.]] Ben dá parabéns a Jack por seu truque e pede para falar com Juliet sozinho. Jack e Tom assistem da sala de observação mas não escutam o que Ben e Juliet discutem. Tom diz que os dois tem um passado. Juliet sai da sala e pede para Jack terminar a cirurgia, assim, Juliet irá ajudar Sawyer e Kate a escaparem. Juliet checa os monitores que monitoram a ilha e acha os fugitivos andando pela floresta. Ela dá um zoom e vê Alex entre eles, e murmura: "oh, Al". Alex leva Sawyer e Kate até prédio da Hidra na floresta. Aldo está montando guarda fora do prédio, fazendo anotações em um livro que está lendo. Alex se aproxima dele, alegando que achou Sawyer e Kate na floresta fugindo. Aldo diz que "o pai de Alex" disse que ela não deveria estar alí, mas Alex alega que "seu pai" ordenou que ela os levasse lá. Quando Aldo tenta ligar para confirmar, Sawyer o golpeia e ele cai no chão. Kate ameaça de atirar nos joelhos de Aldo, (mais tarde ela diz a Sawyer que ela não estava blefando) para que Aldo diga onde estão Karl e as chaves. Ele diz que ele está no final do lugar, na sala 23 e que as chaves estão nos seus bolsos de trás. Kate o nocauteia com a arma e eles entram no prédio, aonde Karl está preso em uma cadeira com um intra-venoso em seus braços e um óculos que emite uma luz azul em seu rosto. Ele está sendo forçado a assistir o vídeo com flashes de imagens estranhas, textos e sons. Algumas das cenas do vídeo dizem: "Plante uma boa semente e você colherá boas frutas", "Nós somos a causa de nosso próprio sofrimento", "Deus ama você assim como ele ama Jacob", "PENSE SOBRE SUA VIDA" e "TUDO MUDA". Sawyer, momentanemante, é hipnotizado pelo vídeo, mas Kate tira ele do transe. Eles tiram Karl de lá e Sawyer o carrega em seus ombros. Danny e companhia encontram Aldo. Juliet alcança eles e diz para Danny que eles tem ordens de deixar os fugitivos escaparem, mas Danny diz que Ben preferia morrer do que isso. Jack continua a cirurgia. Ele pergunta a Tom por que eles não tiraram Ben da ilha para fazer a cirurgia. Tom começa a dizer algo sobre o o céu ter ficado roxo, mas é interrompido quando Jack, acidentalmente, corta uma artéria. Os fugitivos carregaram Karl até o pequeno barco de Alex. Sawyer comenta sobre Alex ser a "filha do chefe". Danny aparece e aponta a arma para Sawyer. Kate corre para proteger Sawyer, mas Juliet aparece e atira três vezes em Danny, matando-o. O monitor do coração de Ben começa a bipar e Jack pede a ajuda de Tom. Juliet manda os fugitivos escaparem com o barco, mas que Alex precisa ficar, ou de outro jeito, Ben não deixaria Karl escapar. Alex se despede de Karl. Juliet dá seu walkie-talkie para Kate. A cirurgia é interrompida por Kate no walkie-talkie informando a Jack que eles tem um barco e que estão deixando eles escaparem, por Juliet. , Sawyer e Karl deixam a Ilha da Hidra.]] Jack faz ela contar a história que ele lhe contou nos primeiro encontro deles, sobre como ele escapou do medo, quando colocou em risco a vida de uma menina durante uma cirurgia, contando até cinco. A história ajuda Jack a se recuperar e ele consegue estabilizar a hemorragia de Ben. Ele faz Kate prometer que nunca voltará lá para resgatá-lo. Sawyer, Kate e Karl navegam até a ilha principal no barco de Alex, enquanto Alex e Juliet assistem. Juliet volta para a sala de cirurgias e encontra Jack na sala de observação. Jack diz que ele conseguiu remover o tumor mas recomenda que ela faça uma análise para saber se é maligno. Ele pergunta o que acontecerá depois e Juliet diz que ele voltará a sua cela por agora. Jack exige saber o que Ben disse para fazer Juliet salvar a vida dele. Juliet diz que ela está na ilha a 3 anos, 2 meses e 28 dias, e que Ben disse que se ela cooperasse em salvar sua vida, ela poderia voltar para casa. Juliet começa a chorar e sai da sala. Curiosidades * Jack diz a Juliet que ela tem três minutos para conversar com Ben na mesa de operações. Logo depois ela mata um de seu próprio povo, com três tiros. Isto se assemelha ao episódio ´´Three Minutes´´, no qual a Sra. Klugh diz a Michael que ele tem três minutos para falar com Walt, e depois disso ele não tarda a matar Ana Lucia e Libby. * Em uma entrevista, Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse contam que existem dois Easter Eggs neste episódio. Eles falham ao elaborar nas primeiras possibilidades incluindo a página que Aldo está olhando no seu livro A Brief History of Time, que se refere a uma teoria de buracos negros, ou o discurso ao contrário na sala de vídeo 23. O último easter egg eles identificaram como sendo um anagrama, que pode focar uma luz no mistério de Adão e Eva e aprofundar o conhecimento na mitologia de Lost. Entretanto, o único anagrama descoberto foi Mittelos, entendido como ´´Lost Time´´. * Contrariando a cena de abertura do flashback de Juliet, não existem praias arenosas ao longo da seção da linha do horizonte de Miami vista do quarto da irmã de Juliet, Rachel. **Entretanto, ela pode ter caminhado uma distância maior que a mostrada para chegar a seu apartamento. * O remédio que Juliet testa em sua irmã Rachel é nominado "TEST SAMPLE A4993-E3". * Quando Juliet abre suas cortinas em Miami, um avião com o logo da Oceanic passa voando. * O teste de gravidez de Rachel é da Widmore. * Na estante ao lado do kit de gravidez de Rachel há uma copia de Glass Patterns Quarterly, 1998 Vol. 14, No. 1 Spring-Magazine. http://www.glass-source.com/shop/popup.cgi?shopCart_id=210&cat1_2=5 * Juliet diz que está na ilha por 3 anos, 2 meses e 28 dias, o que faria com que ela chegasse no dia 5 de setembro de 2001. Esta data é alguns meses próxima a da chegada de Desmond. * Sawyer chama Alex de "Sheena", "Lollipop", e "Underdog". (veja também: Apelidos) * No escritório de Edmund Burke um troféu de navegação à vela pode claramente ser visto. *Na Sala 23 de vídeo, figuras de Alvar Hanso e Gerald DeGroot podem ser vistas. *Na sala de vídeo 23, uma moeda americana de 1921, com o antigo lema dos EUA "E pluribus Unum" (De muitos, um). Em 1956 foi mudado para "In God We Trust"(Em Deus nós confiamos). Esta moeda é mostrada na tela com as palavras impressas "Everything Changes"(Tudo Muda). * O ônibus que atropelou Edmund continha um anúncio do Chocolate Appolo Candy. * O monitor cardíaco de Ben mostra 108. Referências Culturais * Aldo estava lendo A Brief History of Time de Stephen Hawking. * Sawyer diz a Aldo que ele [e uma vítima dos "Wookiee (deveria ter dois ee no final) --> Prisoner Gag", que é uma referência a Star Wars. * A composição da Sala 23 é uma reminiscência da Ludovico technique no filme Laranja Mecânica. * A composição da Sala 23 é também uma reminiscência do show de TV cult dos anos 60 no episódio A Change of Mind''. * é outro nome de filósofo no universo de Lost. * Rachel Carlson que está sendo tratada por problemas de fertilidade compartilha seu nome com outra personagem bíblica que também tinha problemas de fertilidade (Genesis 30:1). Rachel era também a esposa favorita de Jacob. *Um dos vídeo-clipes na Sala 23 mostrava um frame com as palavras "Deus te ama assim como ele ama Jacob". Quando o frame de Jacob está em cena, no fundo aparecer uma escadaria - uma clara referência à estória bíblica de Jacob's Stairway To Heaven. * As palavras "Deus te ama assim como Ele amou Jacob" pode ser também um dica ao comentário de Danny de que Jack não estava "Nem na Lista de Jacob" no episódio "I Do". * Um símbolo yin-yang aparece no apartamento de Juliet e Rachel. * No filme exibido na sala 23 aparece slide de Buddha preto e branco. * Um frame do vídeo da Sala 23 tema frase "Plante uma boa semente e você colherá uma boa fruta", que é do texto budista Dhammapada. Alguns dizem que também aparece nos preceitos budistas tais como as 4 Nobres Verdades. * O modo como o ex-marido de Juliet morre -- e como ela é compelida a aceitar a oferta de trabalho -- é muito parecida com a trama de Windmills of the Gods de Sidney Sheldon. Ademais, na primeira temporada de Felicity, outra série de J.J. Abrams, um personagem principal foi atropelado exatamente da mesma maneira, na mesma direação, apesar de milagrosamente ter sobrevivido. * Carrie, o livro de Stephen King que Juliet e o clube do livro estavam lendo no , aparece novamente na mesa ao lado da cama de Rachel. Temas Recorrentes * Juliet trabalha em "Research Lab A-4" que requer um cartão de acesso de "Segurança nível 5". * Karl estava preso na Sala 23. * Ben pede a Jack "3 minutos" já que ele só tinha "27 minutos de vida". * O livro, A Brief History of Time. * Dr. Alpert convida Juliet para trabalhar com ele por 6 meses. * Quando a cena na Sala 23 é assista de trás para frente, uma voz feminina pode ser ouvida claramente com imagens em flash e repete "somente os tolos são escravizados pelo tempo e pelo espaço." http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KZmAz86uHq4 * Karl está sendo mantido cativo. * Karl está sendo submetido a algum tipo de condicionamento psicológico na sala 23. * Alex e Karl são separados contra a sua vontade. * Muitos slides na sala 23 mostram close-ups de bonecas, peixes e olhos de mulheres. * Alex, Kate e Sawyer usam o golpe do prisioneiro para encontrar Karl. * Juliet informa exatamente o tempo (anos, meses e dias) que está na ilha. * Juliet impulsivamente diz que gostaria que Edmund fosse atropelado por um ônibus, e ele realmente morre dessa maneira logo depois. * Mittelos é um anagrama para "lost time". ** Outra possibilidade de anagrama resulta em "time slot", mas já foi confirmado o anagrama "lost time" no 02/12/07 Podcast. * Pickett é morto por Juliet. * Edmund Burke é atingido e morto por um ônibus. * A irmã de Juliete e a mulher de 26 anos estão grávidas. * O principal objetivo da pesquisa de Juliet é promover a gravidez em condições adversas e o estudo de anormalidades pré-natais. * Alex não pode partir, ou seu pai (supostamente Ben) não deixará Karl viver. * Juliet injectou em Rachel 4cl da droga rotulada "TEST SAMPLE A4993-E3". Galeria * Screen Captures do episódio Not in Portland * Veja os erros de gravação deste episódio... Categoria:Centrado em Juliet